Gundam Seed Introductions
by Shadows Clan
Summary: Pretty much introducing all its characters in a funny way.


**Gundam Seed**

**Character Introductions**

**Humorous Version**

**Suited for people 15 years or older**

**Contain bad words and strong situation.**

Well, this is just my way to introduce the characters from Gundam Seed in a funny way. Here are the main characters introducing themselves.

Kira Yamato: Well, hello, my name is Kira…Kira Yamato. I am the main character of this gundam series and I'm the pilot of the strike and the freedom, which I stole. I am a sentimental cry baby that will cry after killing someone in battle. I am always sentimental because of what I'm force to do because I am a damn coordinator and I'm the only one that can pilot a gundam.

Athrun Zala: yea, I'm Athrun, the pilot of the aegis and the justice, which looks really nice. I am fighting for ZAFT and I can't get over the fact that I fought that sentimental fool. Well, it was hard to fight my own friend.

Kira: I fight for the earth forces aboard the archangel. My friends have joined me in order to support me, and that good looking girl, what was her name, oh yes Fley, the bitch is also aboard. I can believe the directors of this game made me be with her in many episodes, but hey, the girl looks good, so why would I refuse.

Athrun: Well, like I was saying, I can't get over the fact I fought Kira, I hesitated too much because we been friends ever since we were kids.

Kira: Fley makes me horny. Ups, well like I was saying, because of my urge to protect her, I dedicate time on maintaining my strike and I fight at my best in order to protect her and the archangel.

Athrun: Kira really went too far by killing and injuring many people I know, especially Issak who has an ugly scar.

Issak (from far away): DIE STRIKE!!!!!!!

Kira: Sometimes, when I feel that the battles are heated up, all of the sudden I go into a state where I am unstoppable.

Athrun: Kira and I fought to the death, and we both luckly survived. As a coward, I self destructed the Aegis with the purpose to trap and kill Kira, but I failed.

Kira: Shut the hell up Athrun, my story is better. Well like I was saying, because of my urge to protect Fley, I go into my seed mode.

Athrun: (goes into seed mode)

Kira: Well, pretty much like that, but I look better.

Cagalli: Hey, I'm Cagalli Yula Athna, I'm a girl, really I am. I'm also a …..hate to say it but I'm a princess of orb.

Athrun and Kira: You are a girl?????

Cagalli: (angry) Well yeah, what you think?

Athrun and Kira: (looking at each other) Princess Princess hahahahaha

Cagalli: (takes out a gun): Stop calling me a princess.

Lacus: Hi there, I'm Lacus Clyne and I am a singer. Let me sing something (Starts Singing)

Athrun: (cries) she and I are engaged

Kira: yeah, but I end up getting her

Athrun: How?

Kira: In the opening, we are together and listen to this "naked"

Athrun: That's not fair, how come you get to be with her naked and I have to point my gun at that guy.

Cagalli: What was that!!!!!!

Meanwhile, we got the characters aboard the Archangel

Murrue Ramius: I can't even spell my name, but I'm the captain of the archangel. A sexy captain with nice boobs. Well, look at them. (Male cast looks and drewls). Good thing I'm sitting most of the time cause my back will give on me any minute now

Mwu La Flagga: I could have been captain, but is too much for me. I pilot the Mobius Zero, Skygrasper and the Strike. They call me the hawk of edymon cause I'm the man. Sure I'm glad to be aboard the archangel cause the captain sure looks good. Mine!!!!

Kojiro Murdock: Yeah Yeah, I'm the chief mechanic aboard the archangel. I'm suppose to maintain the machines and prepare them for battle. Why do I laugh every time I call that kid ensign? Hahahahahahahaha

Sai: Hi, I'm Sai and I decided to help out the Archangel crew just to support my good buddy Kira. Fley and I were engaged, but that bitch went to Kira's arms. Dumb whore.

Tolle: I'm the guy that died to the Aegis. I wanted to pilot the Skygrasper.

Millia: I don't know how to spell my name, but I miss Tolle.

Tolle: Millia, promise me you wont go out with that guy that his hair defies gravity

Millia: I don't make any promises

Tolle: No respect for dead people

Natarlu Baguel: Can't spell my name for shit. PMS FIRE PMS FIRE. QUIET, get back to work. PMS FIRE, captain, you're a bitch.

This is the crew from ZAFT

Dearkka: yea, I'm the pilot of the buster, which is really cool. I'm a really cool guy, but I decided to give up and join the archangel because of all the cute girls aboard, especially that Millia girl.

Issak: Yea, I pilot the Duel and I got beef with strike. (Takes out a Strike Model Toy from Bandai) STRIKE, I"LL KILL YOU

Raww Le Kluze: Yea, I wear a mask all the time and take some pills. I am so cool and sexy. (Takes out a gun and shoots everyone and smiles)

Nicol: I'm dead, my Blitz got destroyed by the strike. Oh well.

Issak: (looks at the producers) Why do I get my ass kicked all the time by the Strike?

Producers: Shit, we make this shit as it goes.

Issak: DAMN IT…..STRIKE, you'll pay for the scar u gave me. Now girls get all freaked out. I HATE U STRIKE.

(Later that day)

Kira: I can't believe Athrun almost killed me, he wasn't suppose to, I'm the hero here, I'm invinsible.(Looks at the producers) Well?

Producers: Don't look at us.

Fleyy: I don't talk a lot. Kira, Kira, I want u on the bed.

Kira: umm, I don't know u whore.

Fleyy: come on Kira

Kira: well, I'm about to go in battle, so later.

Fleyy: I hope you get them all.

Kira: I hope they don't get me

Fast Forwadding to the aftermath of last phase.

Kira: Well war is over, I need hugs

Athrun: yeah, I need Cagalli to hug me

Sai: That Fley bitch died, whohooo.

Murrue: well Mwu died (cries) at least I can try to get Andy Wartfeld.

Andy: How come I was left out, I'm known as the desert tiger, and I sure do love coffee and yogurt sauce on my kebah.

Kira: well, that wraps up gundam seed. I hope I can be in gundam seed destiny.

Athrun: I doubt it, but you know, at least we're the best damn pilots.

Kira: yea, and I get the girl.

Athrun: Not much for me, I get a girl that looks like a boy.

Cagalli: I heard that.

Athrun: ups.


End file.
